1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of wireless devices, and more particularly to decreasing the amount of power used by components of such devices.
2. Related Art
Wireless devices such as lap-top computers, personal digital assistants, multi-media Internet enabled phones, portable media players, and other devices include components, systems, circuits, and/or other hardware that consume device power. The power may be provided by a device battery, as an example. The per-charge life of the battery is dependent upon several factors, including the type and amount of hardware that draws power from the battery, the type and amount of user activity of the device, and the amount of power consumed by components of the device in standby mode. The per-charge life of the battery is considered an important feature and affects a user's level of satisfaction with the device. Thus, maximizing the per-charge battery life of a wireless device is desirable. More generally, conserving and/or reducing the amount of power consumed by wireless devices, regardless of the source of device power, may reduce the cost of device operation, may prolong the life of the device, may lead to an increase in user satisfaction, and/or may have other benefits.